Many irrigation systems have been developed that automatically control the application of water to landscapes. These irrigation systems can range from simple systems that vary irrigation on a timed control basis to very complex systems that vary irrigation based on climatic and geographic conditions. This climatic and geographic data is received by or inputted into the irrigation controller, which then processes this data to control the distribution of water to the landscape in an efficient manner.
Regardless of complexity, there may be times when a change in the current irrigation schedule is required such as when the entire landscape or portions of the landscape are newly seeded, over seeded, sodded or when flowering and ornamental plants are newly installed. Additionally, in agriculture, horticulture and other crop production areas there is a need to vary the watering based on maturity of the crop. For example, with a newly seeded lawn, to optimize the germination and development of the new seeding requires that the newly seeded area be maintained in a moist condition for several weeks after seeding. Therefore, the irrigation system should be set to water frequently, and for only short periods of time so the soil is kept moist with little or no runoff occurring. As the grass plants develop, the frequency of watering should be decreased, which will result in the plants developing strong deep root systems. After the plants are well established the irrigation system should be set to irrigate the newly seeded area on the same irrigation schedule as a well-established lawn.
With known irrigation systems, to change the irrigation schedule for newly planted areas or for changes in water requirements as crops mature, requires manual inputs for each change made to the irrigation schedule. Frequently, these manual inputs are not made on a timely basis and the new plantings or crops will either be over-watered or under-watered.
What is needed is an irrigation controller that, after it is set to efficiently irrigate the newly planted area, will automatically vary the watering to optimize plant development until the plants or crops are well established, at which time the irrigation controller reverts to executing the regular irrigation schedule.